The present invention relates generally to the management of digital communications and, more particularly, to selectively delaying the delivery of stress-inducing digital communications.
In today's collaborative world, the type and amount of digital communications to which a particular person may be exposed on a daily basis has increased dramatically. While useful, digital communications can create additional stress in the lives of users, both because of content of the digital communications and because of the volume of the communications. Various systems have been developed to manage digital communications. Some systems have developed tools for analyzing the text of digital communications in order to generate alerts with respect to the digital communication, or to filter the digital communications by topic or context.